Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screencasting, and in particular to methods for sharing screens and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Screen-sharing technology enables to delivery of screen images to or from desktop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, and other devices by wired or wireless way. It allows users to, for example, duplicate display from a desktop computer onto two or more mobile phones. Typically, plurality of mobile phones only display the whole screen image of the desktop computer but not different window images corresponding to different applications running on the desktop computer. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for screen-sharing and apparatuses using the same to address the aforementioned drawbacks.